


End of an Adventure

by reviloo



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - SciFi, Angst, but lets be safe here, mention of suicide, more so an implication of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reviloo/pseuds/reviloo
Summary: "I don't want to go yet. What happens once we go?"Eddy's given up after hearing news about the planet he used to call home. Thousands of miles away from Earth, all he has is Brett's voice to calm him down - and all Brett has is Eddy to do the same.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	End of an Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from wattpad: vii. end of an adventure in collection: twosetviolin. this version had a few edits, so if you're interested in reading the original draft, you can always check that out on my wattpad (user: vilopan_)!
> 
> thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoy! <3

**Update on Project Expansion** **  
** _ Sent at 15:02:54 on February 20th._

_ Due to recent events on our Earth, we understand that many Explorers may be struggling with the loss of a loved one. Please understand that everybody should still be able to maintain contact with the Main Station, which has counselors and therapists for you to speak to if necessary. We will continue to notify you if your emergency contacts and/or family have died, but you may opt out of these notifications by replying back to this message. _

_ Finally, we remind you, especially if you are less than a hundred miles away from Earth, to not enter the atmosphere for it is extremely dangerous. To protect you, your navigation systems have been set so that you cannot return to Earth anymore. Do not try to operate the craft on your own to return to Earth. _

_ Thank you. Have a wonderful day. _

* * *

_Ten days since. _ _  
_ _ 09:42:14 on February 21st._

Eddy leaned his head back against the pillow. The sound of the cellphone ring was blasting out of the speakers once, twice, and now thrice. He wiped his sweaty hands on his bedsheets and listened as the line continued to ring. His eyes focused on the bright fluorescent lights above him, warm lights meant to mimic the sun in the morning but failing to do so. It made Eddy sick more than anything, with how the glow burned the back of his eyes.

He glanced over at his phone when it was the seventh ring. _ Brett Yang. _

That was all he needed to read before he swiped his phone off the table, picking it up only to hear white noise. Frowning, he hung up and redialed the number, ignoring the notification that flashed across his screen from the Central News website. News of the situation on Earth had already reached him days ago; he didn’t need to, nor did he want to, hear more news about “The Short War” and death tolls. It made him grimace, thinking of his friends and their families all safe at the Main Station, all trying to make bets on when the war would end. 

Or, for short, when everyone on Earth would be dead and unable to continue the war.

His head pounded as the phone continued to ring. Eddy held his breath as he stared at the blinding lights. He waited to hear something from the other end before allowing the warm feeling in his heart grow stronger.

_ Click. _

_ “Eddy?” _

He sounded exhausted. Eddy gulped, glancing around at the comforts in his room: the kitchen with enough food to last him for centuries, a bathroom with running water and toiletries, technology with enough shows and games to keep him occupied for the rest of his life. His mind began to tread on his worries and concerns. Did everyone back at home even have water? Food? Anything?

Yet, he still managed a small smile at the sound of Brett’s voice. “Hey. How’s everything going?”

_ “It’s going pretty well. We’re still safe here.” _ A lie. Eddy didn’t have to think twice. _ “How’s space?” _

“Still trying to look for some planet, but to no avail. You know, the usual.”

_ “Ah. I mean, hopefully someday you’ll find one. And then you can name it whatever you want to.” _

“Hm… maybe I’ll name it Ling Ling.”

Brett laughed, a sound that Eddy rarely heard over the phone anymore. _ “If you don’t practice for 40 hours, then you’ll get sent back to space. Ling Ling doesn’t need you on itself.” _

“Exactly.” Eddy’s grin was just as genuine. “That’s some good motivation.”

Their conversation fell into silence. Eddy silently appreciated that even though he was getting further and further away from Earth, Brett felt as if he was right next to him, cracking up and making jokes about the most mundane topics. He just hoped that Brett could feel the same way - he needed someone to keep him calm as Earth fell apart.

There was something else that lingered on the back of Eddy’s mind though. His stomach churned at the thought of asking the one question that he desperately wanted the answers to; yet, his hands shook at the thought of receiving the answer he didn’t want to hear. They shook at the thought of distracting Brett back into the reality of fear and constant danger, at the thought of dragging Eddy away from the Brett he wanted to speak to. He sighed.

Brett picked up on the sound. _ “Everything alright, Eddy?” _

“Oh? Uh, yeah. I’m fine.”

_ “Really?” _

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it.”

_ “...Really?” _

Eddy’s face fell. Brett still knew Eddy too well to know when he was lying. “Maybe not. I-I was just thinking a little.”

Brett hummed. _ “About what?” _

Curiosity twisted Eddy’s guts around. He took a short breath, trying to convince himself that it was nothing but a simple question, and struggled to focus on the false sunlight above. “I tried to reach my parents today, but, uh…”

_ “Oh.” _

“Yeah. Have you heard anything from them? I know they’re in like Taiwan and you’re… not, but I was just wondering. I haven’t received any notification of their deaths or anything, so,” Eddy was rambling, “I don’t know. I just hope they’re okay.”

He heard Brett take a shaky breath. _ “Yeah. I haven’t heard anything from them yet. Haven’t heard anything from my parents either. Have you been keeping up with the news lately?” _

Eddy swallowed. “Yeah,” he lied.

Luckily, Brett didn’t catch that this was a lie. His voice sounded as if his mind was wandering elsewhere. _ “I don’t know. I guess we’re both in the same boat here. I’m sure it’ll be alright in the end though.” _

“Yeah. I’m sure. We’ll be alright no matter what.”

Eddy hoped the quaver in his voice didn’t give him away; he didn’t quite have faith in his own words, especially once he heard a loud beep from the other side of the phone. He flinched as the note continued to be held, screeching through Eddy’s speakers, and covered his ears. He had heard the note so many times before that it was now engraved in his memory - he could only imagine what Brett thought every time the drone was heard.

_ “I-I guess I have to go now. I’ll talk another time.” _

“Yeah. Go quickly.” Eddy swallowed the lump in his throat. “Stay safe, Brett.”

_ “You too.” _

_ Click. _

The ship fell into silence, leaving behind only the gentle hum of the engine. Eddy’s head still rang with the sound of the alarm as he tried to ignore the sinking pit in his stomach. His hand fumbled for the phone on his drawer, giving one final glance at Brett’s smiling contact photo before letting the strange curiosity get the better of him. With a sigh, he unlocked his phone and opened the Central News website for the first time in nearly a week.

His heart stopped at the sight of the main headline.

_ Taiwan joining Allies in Short War: reported firing of MX-129s from United Powers to major Taiwanese cities. _

Eddy set his phone back down on the table, screen facing down, and bit back the bile that crawled up his throat. His eyes began to tear up slightly and he hastily wiped the tears away. He wasn’t sure if they were from his frustration, his frustration from being so helpless, or his concern for his parents, but he knew it was dumb for him to start crying for absolutely no reason. His parents could still be safe. Brett’s parents could still be safe. He was only making nonsensical assumptions based on what little information he had, and they were getting to him.

He stared at the ceiling once more. Eddy wanted to do nothing but sleep for the rest of the day, ignoring his rumbling stomach and the muscle aches. He pulled the blanket over his head and grumbled into the pillow.

“Eddy reporting, speaking to Brett.”

A quiet jingle rang through the entire spaceship (_ a C major arpeggio, _ Eddy mumbled to himself), and a recording of Brett’s voice - one that Eddy had coded himself for the past few months - played through the speakers. _ “Hey, Eddy. What’s up?” _

“Did you record the most recent call between the both of us? Use it to improve your own voice systems.” Eddy shut his eyes, burying his face further into the pillow. He didn’t want to talk to Brett just now. If anything, he wanted silence; he was afraid that the familiarity of the voice would remind him of home. “Dim the lights. And then you can log off for the day.”

_ “It’s 10 in the morning. Are you alright?” _

“I didn’t intend for you to be stubborn too.”

_ “It’s coded into my personality.” _

Eddy didn’t reply for a moment, trying to hold back the tears that pooled in the corners of his eyes. “Just… just do it, alright?”

_ “Alright. Take care, Eddy.” _

He stayed silent. He was unable to keep himself contained as he cried into his pillow, his face red and hot. A part of him couldn’t believe that he was crying over a mechanical version of Brett’s voice that was still flawed, with occasional long gaps and jumps between words, and not sobbing over actually hearing his weary voice.

But it was just easier to fall apart with mechanical Brett.

Eddy just couldn’t explain why.

* * *

**Notice of Death (2)** **  
** _ Sent at 04:19:45 on February 23rd._

Eddy closed the message and rolled over on his bed. He watched as the lights began to come up slowly, reminiscent of the sunrise that he used to enjoy with his parents with the hues of orange and blue that graced the skies. His eyes watery, he managed a glance out of his bedroom window and saw nothing but darkness and stars in the distance.

He sighed, throwing his blanket over his head and ignoring the smell underneath. When was the last time he washed the blanket? When was the last time he even showered? He shut his eyes, ignoring the stinging. When was the last time he managed to sleep properly?

When was the last time he had seen another craft? Another human being? His stomach sank. He couldn't remember when. He couldn't remember when the last time he heard an actual human voice was. He couldn't even remember the last time he gave someone a hug, much less the last time his parents gave him a hug. Eddy curled in on his own arms as he relished what memories he had of the final embrace with his mother: his face, buried in her shoulder; the smell of lavender and vanilla soap; warm arms holding his head and her tears gracing his cheeks-

He didn't bother to wipe his tears this time. There was nobody to see him cry anyways.

* * *

_Sixteen days since. _ _  
_ _ 03:23:44 on February 27th._

Eddy was sitting at the helm of the ship, his legs sore from being in bed for all week, when his phone rang. He head shot up when he heard the first few notes of Shostakovich, baring through all of the speakers. Red rimmed his eyes as he fumbled for his phone, his thin arms nearly hitting the colorful controls on the panels. Brett’s face was once more on his screen, greeting him with a wave of nostalgia and bitterness every time he saw it.

He didn’t hesitate before picking up. “Brett?”

_ “Eddy. You’re there.” _

The lump in his throat was back as he heard Brett’s voice. It seemed to have gotten even lower than their last phone call, just yesterday, when Brett sounded ready to fall asleep any moment. “Yeah. What’s going on?”

_ “I-I’m not so sure. I don’t know anymore.” _ Brett’s trembling voice betrayed his facade of nonchalance. _ “There’s been rumors of something happening today, so I just-” _

“Hey.” Eddy swallowed. “Relax. Everything’s going to be alright.”

_ “That’s what we’ve always said. And how do you know it’s true? I-I still haven’t heard from my parents. They’ve probably been dead for who knows how long. And how what? What are we supposed to do now?” _

“We’re going to take a breath and talk.” 

Eddy took a deep breath; he couldn’t believe he was finally the calmer one of the two, much less that he could keep his voice steady in a time like this. His mind was racing with confusion as to what was happening on Brett’s end, but he knew he needed to relax for Brett’s sake. Perhaps the sense of responsibility and the lack of a threat of a nuclear bomb made it easier for Eddy to think more rationally. He smiled bitterly at the thought.

“We can just tell viola jokes for now, if you want.”

Brett hesitated. _ “I-I guess.” _

“What did the violinist say to the violist?”

_ “Hm, I wonder,” _ Brett mumbled. _ “What did they say?” _

Eddy smirked. “You’re shit.”

The other line was silent. Eddy’s smile faded. There was clearly still a lot on Brett’s mind: a single viola joke wouldn’t help him at all. He stared out the window, his eyes lingering on the blue and red stars in the distance, with his hands resting on the controls. He wanted to see Brett and to get him away from Earth, but he was too far to head back there in time. His stomach churned with guilt.

“What did the cellist say to the violist? You’re absolute sh-”

_ “Eddy?” _

“Yeah?”

_ “Can you… keep quiet?” _

Eddy blinked. “Oh. Alright.”

He stood there, continuing to observe the stars. His mind wandered back to that one orchestra sleepover, where him and Brett tried to look for constellations in the middle of a light-polluted city. He wondered how the city was now: abandoned? In chaos? Gone and leveled, perhaps? Eddy shook his head as an attempt to pull himself out of his thoughts, with little to no success - all that was on his mind was the city reduced to ashes.

Instead, he zoned in on Brett’s careful breaths. They were slow, but shaking, with occasional sniffles interrupting the calmness. Eddy tried to keep his breaths as steady as possible, in hopes that he could communicate something to Brett. He felt worthless. Here he was, unable to get a genuine laugh or smile out of Brett, when all Brett had to do was call Eddy to make him feel better.

Eddy closed his eyes. He prayed to whatever being out there - a god, the gods, maybe God himself - that Brett would be safe. He only hoped that someone could hear him and fulfill his wishes, because he certainly couldn’t.

He heard a deep breath coming out of the speakers, shaking the floor of the craft. _ “Eddy?” _

_ "Thank you. For everything." _

Eddy froze. "Brett-"

_ "I can't think of another person who's called me all these days, or who has dealt with me being emotional and scared this entire time. You've pretty much been the only person there to just support me, and-" _ Brett choked on his words for a moment. _ "If anything does happen, I just wanted to let you know-" _

"Nothing's going to happen, Brett."

_ "-that I appreciate you. You're one of the best people I've ever met. Sometimes, I think about what would have happened if I never met you. How different would things be, am I right?" _

"You're going to be fine."

Brett continued his rambling despite Eddy's interruption. _ "I'm scared. Everyone's saying that the United States will protect us and whatnot, but we're not dealing with normal warfare, are we? It's all about who has the better nuclear technology nowadays. I wish I was with you. Space is probably a lot nicer than here right now." _

"Brett-"

_ "I don't want to go yet. What happens once we go?" _

Eddy was silent for a moment. He stared out into the vast darkness of space, furrowing a brow. What was out there? If Brett truly did die, where would he be then? "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm sure it's a good place though."

Eddy heard Brett sniffle on the other side. _ "Yeah. I guess so." _

"If you actually do... _ go _ tonight," Eddy took a breath, "I'll miss you."

_ "So will I." _

The two of them returned to sitting in silence, listening to each other's fidgets and breaths. Eddy stared at his controls, hoping that mechanical Brett was recording the quiet, soft breathing. It helped Eddy relax for some reason, knowing that someone else was there with him, even if they were too far away.

Eddy continued to stare out into space. Maybe if Brett truly died, he would join Eddy: his spirit could be among the stars, perhaps, watching over him as he sat alone with absolutely nothing to do and with nobody to talk to. He closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair, and continued to listen to Brett's breathing. It grew deeper and louder until Eddy was certain that Brett had fallen asleep; his entire craft trembled quietly to every soft breath that Brett took.

Eddy wanted to listen more. His breaths were relaxing to listen to, and he would have them saved in the craft's database forever - even if it didn’t exhibit the same feeling as listening to his breaths in reality. But also at the same time, he was afraid of hearing the alarm blaring through his speakers again, warning both him and Brett that something was coming. He wasn't sure if he wanted to listen to Brett's panic over the phone, to his fear as he scrambled to a shelter that wouldn't even protect him in the first place.

His hand hovered over the End Call button. 

He had always been known for being a coward anyways.

* * *

**Reminder to All Explorers** **  
** _ Sent at 03:01:19 on March 1st._

_ This is a friendly reminder to all Explorers that we offer many mental health resources back at the Main Station. You may access the counseling and therapy offices through dialing 52-34 on your craft system or visiting the offices on the fifth floor, second hallway. We highly advise you to utilize the systems, especially if you have been recently impacted by any recent events. _

_ We appreciate all that you are doing for the advancement of humanity, and wish to remind you all that we care greatly about your mental and physical well-being. We will always do our best to create an inclusive, friendly community: the Main Station and your craft should feel just like home- _

Eddy deleted the message. He clicked his phone shut and continued to lie, motionless, on the bed. His hunger was eating him away, tearing him apart, but he ignored the feeling. Chances were, Brett wasn't eating anything, so why should he?

He blinked his dry eyes and continued to listen to the soft breathing through the speakers. He missed his family. His friends. Brett. Everyone back at Earth. He wondered how it felt like to live on the planet, with the knowledge that you would die in perhaps a month or so; maybe even less. That everything you lived and worked for would all be reduced to dust in a single second, and nobody would ever remember you.

He sighed, staring out at the stars. It didn't seem too bad.

* * *

_Nineteen days since. _ _  
_ _ 06:44:40 on March 2nd._

Shostakovich blared through the speakers again. Eddy's heart beat a little quicker. Was everything alright? Despite being exhausted, he mustered enough energy to pick up the phone from the nearby table.

"Brett?" he asked. "Are you there?"

_ "Eddy. I-I can't say much right now." _

Eddy heard footsteps coming out of the speakers and sat up, holding his aching head. Brett sounded as if he was out of breath and shaken, and Eddy wasn't sure how to calm him down. He was beginning to feel panicked himself. His hands were starting to grow sweaty as he wondered why Brett was running and what he was running from.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "What's going on?"

_ "They're taking our phones. I-I don't know what's going to happen; I just needed to talk to you one more time and-" _

For the first time, he heard a sob come out of Brett's mouth. Eddy felt a chill run down his spine. His stomach continued to twist from both the hunger and the guilt, guilt from being unable to be there or say anything for his friend other than lies and filler words.

"Brett." He was trying to keep calm.

_ "I don't know where we're going. I don't know where anyone is taking us. I don't know why any of this is happening." _ Brett gasped for air. _ "I'm scared, Eddy. I don't want to go. I don't want to die yet." _

Eddy didn't know what to say. He only closed his eyes and listened, hoping that this was only a nightmare. Nobody was going to die, the war was just a dream, and he would wake up tomorrow to call Brett.

He heard more footsteps in the background. _ "I-I have to go. They're almost here." _

Silence.

_ "Eddy, I-I love you. Thanks for being there." _

Eddy was caught off guard for a second. He sucked in a sharp breath and grasped his blanket with his shaky hands. He couldn't say it. "I love you" felt like a farewell, something said out of desperation. He wasn't ready to let go. "I-I'm sorry, Brett."

_ "Don't be." _ Eddy could hear it. Brett was crying. _ "I'll see you soon." _

_ Click. _

* * *

**Notice of Death** **  
** _ Sent at 22:18:44 on March 2nd._

* * *

_Forty days since. _ _  
_ _ 01:42:40 on March 23rd._

Eddy had finally done it.

The craft was officially disconnected from the Main Station. He sat on his comfy chair, letting out a long breath. It took him quite a lot of time for him to figure out the code that kept him trapped in the craft, unable to do anything other than stare at the ceiling and out the window.

Once more, he stared out the glass. The stars were beautiful tonight. They were sprinkled across the dark canvas of the night sky, glittering in front of Eddy's eyes (and reminding him of a mischievous glint in someone else’s eyes, one that he hadn’t seen in nearly a year). He stretched his sore back and crawled back to his bed, sliding under the huge covers. The fluorescent lights were off, as it would be in the middle of the night back in Australia, leaving Eddy feeing as if he was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

He sighed. "Eddy reporting, speaking to Brett."

Brett's voice rang through the speakers after the jingle. _ "Hey, Eddy. Happy Birthday." _

"Thanks." Eddy managed a small smile. "How is everything up there?"

_ "It's pretty nice. I like seeing the stars." _

Eddy pretended to ignore the small glitch in the voice between both sentences. It almost sounded exactly like Brett - calm, relaxed, and happy. _ Safe _, even. He took a small breath, hesitating before speaking any more. "T-That's good. You're among them now, bro."

Brett was silent. Eddy sighed, poking his head out of the covers for a few seconds. He didn't want to program a reply; that didn't take a lot of time, but it did take a lot of what little energy he had left. Their conversation lulled for a moment, until Eddy took a glance at his clock.

01:43.

He sank into the comfort of his mattress. "Brett, shut off all systems, oxygen included. Leave the speakers on though."

_ "Are you sure?" _

"Yeah. It'll be fine."

He took a deep breath as the blue and green dots on the control panel flickered and dimmed. He heard a hiss of air and the final drone of the engine, before everything went into silence. Eddy took a deep breath, covering his face with the blanket.

_ "It's finished." _

"Thanks, Brett. How much time is left?"

_ "Approximately three hours." _

Eddy shrugged. He felt something bubbling in his stomach even though he felt empty. He had three hours to spare, and he was most likely going to spend it all in bed, doing absolutely nothing. It was a fitting ending for a life where he spent most of his time taking naps and being bed-bound anyways. His arms rested on his bony ribs that had started peeking out recently after going too many weeks without eating properly and he closed his eyes, sinking into the bed.

"I never got to say 'I love you' the other day."

_ "I didn't mind." _

Eddy sighed. He had programmed this part of the conversation a few days after receiving the notification and knew exactly how the conversation was supposed to go. He was supposed to say sorry, and Brett would tell him that he was perfectly fine. Mechanical Brett would forgive him; he only hoped that once he saw Brett himself, he would forgive him too.

But he didn't want to apologize this time around. "I miss when we were just fooling around as kids in the past."

Mechanical Brett was silent.

"I miss talking to you. I miss hearing your actual voice coming through the speakers. I miss hearing you play the violin, my own violin, everything about Earth. I want to see you again."

Eddy was tearing up. He felt ready to throw up stomach acid and bile. "You're probably happy with the stars. You're with your parents, you're with my parents, and who else? Everyone we've talked with, everyone we've hated - you're all among the stars now. Isn't it nice up there, watching us all float away to the middle of nowhere, with no destination or goal other than to find something that might not exist?"

More silence.

"I love you, Brett."

Nothing.

"I'll be there in a bit. Just wait for me, alright?"


End file.
